My Life, My Wish
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Kumohon ya Tuhan... sekali ini saja, biarkan aku tersenyum... Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan...


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jika aku tak bisa memperbaiki semuanya… bolehkah aku menghilang saja?"<em>

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah… seperti biasa.<p>

Lalu aku memasuki kelas… seperti biasa pula.

Kemudian aku mengucapkan salam… seperti biasanya juga.

Dan seperti biasanya… tidak ada yang pernah menjawabku.

Aku adalah boneka yang sudah rusak, tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi. Aku adalah boneka yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk berbicara demi diriku sendiri lagi. Aku hanyalah tubuh kosong tanpa nyawa, tanpa keinginan, yang dikendalikan oleh mekanisme sel-sel syaraf otak yang membawaku berjalan kesana kemari.

Aku duduk di mejaku, dan kubuka temanku satu-satunya, sebuah Buku dengan sampul berwarna kuning berhiaskan gambar jeruk dan juga seekor ayam kecil di pojok kanan bawahnya. Aku membuka lembar pertama, dan yang menyapaku adalah wajah tersenyum orang yang tidak kukenal. Dia tersenyum… dengan sangat cantik dan bercahaya.

Itu adalah aku… mungkin itu aku… tapi aku tahu bahwa _sekarang_ itu bukan aku…

Gadis itu sangatlah polos. Wajahnya penuh mimpi saat dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya, memamerkan seragam sekolah yang masih baru. Sungguh nyawa kecil yang bisa membuat semua orang melihat kepadanya dan tersenyum.

Tapi itu dulu… dan itu hanyalah aku diluar…

Aku membuka halaman kedua, dan terdapat banyak sekali coretan pena di atas kertas. Aku sudah tak tahu apa maksud dan isi dari tulisan itu, semuanya hanyalah ingatan dari masa lalu yang sangat jauh… ingatan masa-masa indah yang sudah rapuh…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" tanya seseorang dari sampingku. Aku tidak mengingatnya, karena aku tidak tahu, aku sudah menolak untuk tahu sejak lama.

Aku mengangguk lemah, dan menutup halaman buku itu, lalu memasukkannya. Dia juga pergi dari tempatku, karena bel sudah berbunyi. Aku hanya menatap kosong, bangku guru yang terletak di hadapanku. Seorang guru mendudukinya, lalu seisi kelas, termasuk aku, berdiri, lalu memberikan salam pada guru itu.

Guru itu mempersilahkan kami duduk kembali di tempat kami, dan kami semua duduk. Pelajaran pertama pada pagi hari dimulai… dengan sangat lambat. Dia memanggil nama kami satu persatu, dan saat nama 'Kagamine Rin' disebut, aku mengangkat tanganku rendah, tidak terlalu tinggi, atau bersemangat.

Sesekali saat pelajaran berlangsung, aku mendengar suara canda tawa anak sekelasku dengan guru itu. Aku hanya diam, sambil sesekali ikut menimpali, meski yang kukatakan hanyalah kata-kata kosong tanpa arti, tanpa makna, tanpa emosi di setiap kata-kata yang kuucapkan.

Aku tertawa, tapi tawa itu hanya karena orang-orang di sekelilingku tertawa. Jika aku tidak… maka cap 'aneh' yang sudah kuterima akan bertambah menjadi makin kuat.

Guru itu memberi kami sebuah soal, dan semua anak terdiam, tidak tahu jawabannya. Tidak, tidak semua yang tak tahu, karena aku tahu jawabannya, aku sangat tahu jawabannya, namun aku tidak mengatakannya. Guru itu segera bertanya pada semua anak di dalam kelas, saat seorang anak berkata.

"Lebih baik, tukar saja Rin dengan Ruko!" celetuk seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna merah. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Akaito.

"Lho!" guruku berkata seperti itu, sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang sedikit mengasihani.

Aku hanya tertawa, dan menganggapnya sebagai candaan di permukaan. Hatiku sebenarnya sakit… teriris-iris seperti potongan roti. Aku menahan air mataku mati-matian, sementara aku mengalihkan pikiranku kepada hal yang lain.

Aku berusaha melihat orang-orang disekitarku, dan dengan tersenyum senang, mereka mengiyakan perkataan dari anak itu. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi… sekali lagi…

"_Kenapa harus aku?"_

Apakah memiliki nilai yang lebih baik itu salah? Apakah berusaha menjadi anak baik itu salah? Apakah hanya karena aku berbeda, maka harus aku yang salah? Apakah semua orang menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada? Apakah semua orang ingin aku menghilang?

Aku tetap diam, tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali tentang pelajaran, serta menolak untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu apa yang otakku katakan pada mereka, kecuali kata 'iya' dan juga 'tidak'. Aku tahu bahwa sudah tidak mungkin bagiku untuk kembali.

Aku membuka tasku saat jam istirahat pertama, mengeluarkan kotak tipis berwarna hitam, dan membukanya. Aku menyalakan benda itu, barang berhargaku, sebuah laptop dengan layar 14 inch dengan warna hitam, dan kamera 1,3 megapixel dengan processor Intel Celeron.

Kupasang _earphone_ di kedua telingaku, dan mendengarkan musik yang hanya untukku, sambil menunggu waktu istirahat selesai, dan pelajaran berganti lagi.

Kurang lebih… itulah yang kukerjakan sehari-hari…

Saat sekolah selesai, aku hanya duduk di lorong, memandangi tetes tetes air hujan yang jatuh di atas tanah dari lantai 2. Aku merentangkan tanganku ke depan, berharap seseorang akan menangkap uluran tanganku, dan membawaku pergi. Aku ingin mati… tapi aku takut akan kematian…

Aku hanya menunggu dan menunggu, hingga akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke ruangan kecil milikku di asrama sekolah. Dengan langkah pelan aku menyusuri lorong asrama, hingga aku sampai di depan pintu kamarku. Kuraba-raba sakuku, mencari kunci yang kusimpan, dan membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku saat aku mendapatkan kunci itu.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, meletakkan tasku sembarang saja, dan memeluk guling serta menutup wajahku dengan lenganku yang kecil. Aku membuka mulutku sedikit untuk memperlancar pernafasan, jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin bernafas.

Tapi, meski aku berusaha untuk melupakan… bersikap cuek… tidak peduli… tapi satu pertanyaan itu selalu tinggal di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Satu pertanyaan ini selalu menghantuiku setiap hari, seakan-akan seperti mimpi buruk yang terus diulang-ulang tanpa akhir.

"_Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang dikucilkan?"_

Aneh, padahal aku yakin bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, keadaanku tidak jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang. Padahal aku yakin bahwa hatiku sudah siap untuk menghadapi semua ejekan yang diberikan orang-orang. Tapi, hatiku yang lemah tidak bisa bertahan, dan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat tidak ada orang yang tahu…

Yang selalu kuharapkan tiap hari adalah perubahan… bahwa suatu hari, segalanya akan berubah… segalanya akan seperti dulu lagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…

Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah boneka yang sudah rusak… aku sudah tidak mampu bertahan. Aku kini hanya berharap… bahwa aku bisa tidur cukup lama… dan saat aku terbangun, aku sudah melupakan segala-galanya.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Selama 30 hari, mereka mengatakan hal yang sama, seakan-akan aku adalah nenek sihir yang seharusnya dibasmi. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam setelah aku mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa bertahan… aku tidak tahan… aku sudah berada di batasku sekarang…

Karena itu… kumohon Tuhan… hanya sekali ini saja… biarkan aku… biarkan aku tersenyum… dengan mengabulkan permohonanku ini…

_Biarkan aku tidur… bawa aku ke dunia tanpa rasa sakit..._

Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku… dan terus berdo'a di dalam hati dengan segenap perasaan, sehingga Tuhan di atas sana akan mengabulkannya dan aku mungkin harus berterimakasih sekarang karena Tuhan di atas sana sangat baik kepadaku karena…

Keinginanku terkabulkan…


End file.
